Protected Prologue
by SpiritsWithin
Summary: The closer he came to me, the hotter his breath was blowing onto me. I then felt his warm lips pressing onto mine. This moment was unexpected. We were never together but this, this all felt like I was in a place of Peace and warmth.


There he was, laying there on the ground. Blood dripping from his body. His crystal green eyes nearly closing but stares at me, stares at me as if he was fighting fear that just came out of his body. You can see crystal clear tears coming out of those beautiful green eyes of his. His dyed blue silvery hair had now turned to red from the blood of his enemies that he have killed, Just to protect me. Why does he keep on "protecting" me? Why...

"Alice..." He struggled at my name. "My Princess, no My Queen..." He corrected himself. "I am nothing" I told him. " No, That's where you're wrong" He protested in an angry voice. "You're the only one that can save our land from this horrible war" he said to me. "Stop sating that to me, W-why do you always---" He quickly interrupted me by lifting up his left arm and slightly resting his hand on my right cheek.

"You're the one Princess...the only...one" he said quietly. He had a little smile across his face. I hadn't realized that my face was suddenly pure red. I was blushing...why? but I wasn't sure why he was smiling. "It's time." he said. "Time for what?" I asked. He started to lean his body more closer to mine and as soon as I knew it, his face was now in front of mine.

His warm hand was still on my face. In a quick second, he cocked his head in the opposite direction and slowly moved forward and in a few seconds, I could feel his warm breath blowing onto my face. The closer he came to me, the hotter his breath was blowing onto me. I then felt his warm lips pressing onto mine. This moment was unexpected. We were never together but this, this all felt like I was in a place of Peace and warmth, even though I was crying when this happened.

After a minute later, he stopped and slightly pushed my head away from his and finally said "I love you my Princess" I stayed quiet. He took back his hand that was holding my face and started to take off his necklace that had a shape of a sword with a black dragon with it's wings open and it's body twirled around the sword.

His necklace represented as a member of a Dragon Slayer. He already was a Dragon. He was one of those dragons that can transform into their true form. Anyway, He took it off and wrapped it around my neck and attached it. It was just then that I realized that the dragon that was on the sword had disappeared.

A minute later, I heard a loud roaring noise coming from the dark cold sky and suddenly a crystal blue dragon appeared and it was coming right at me. I was frightened. I quickly leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's here to protect you my Princess" He said. The blue dragon that was flying in the sky dashed right through me and then disappeared.

When I looked at the necklace again, that black dragon was back to it's place. "I probably won't be around anymore, but soon you'll see me in the skies." he told me. There were tears coming from my eyes again. "D-Don't say that!" I said loudly. He leaned again to kiss me. This time, his lips felt cold. "I'm sorry my princess, I didn't mean to make you cry" He murmured. More tears were coming out.

"Don't cry, I don't like it when you cry, it makes me cry too" He said. For the whole five minutes, I was wrapped around his body. When I looked at his face, his eyes were closed...he was still breathing...thank goodness. I was relieved. CRASH! I heard a huge bang close by. When I looked up, a big boulder was going to crash down on us! I tried to wake him up so that we can make a move to go.

A man my age amazingly stopped the boulder. "GO! I can handle this, just go!" the man shouted while he was struggling with the boulder. "But--", I looked at James...James Silverline, the one that protected me throughout those two years. "I'll take care of him" the man said. "Now GO!" He yelled again.

"why are you protecting me?" I asked him. "Heh, that's easy. You're the King's daughter aren't you Princess?" I stared. "Oh, but aren't you against us dragon's?" I asked. "Well not me of course, er, stop asking me questions and just go now! I'll take care of your man" He said. My man? did he mean...my love of my life...man? The one that I always cared about, the one that just kissed me for the first time?

I turned away and ran. It had to be at least five O'Clock AM now. I started resting on a really tall hill. "Ahh" I was so tired that my eyes were starting to close on me. I closed them just for a little bit. I still heard some sword's clashing together, but they were far away so I just ignored them.

"James" If he was here, he would have sat here right beside me and I would have been in his arms while he was watching the view of the almost ending war. I hope that man took care of James.

Introduction: My name is Alice Solovon. I am sixteen years old. I am the daughter of a King that is the ruler of a country of KingdomForce. MY Father's name is Taizune Solovon. I have a brother named Matthew Solovon which is four years older than me. My mother? well When I Was born, I didn't have a chance to see her. She died when I was five, I can only picture a bit of the past when she was around, but now I just see her in photographs. In this world, there are Dragons and wolves that exsist. These wolves are the one's that can phase back into their human form.

If they get mad or embarrassed, they will phase back into their wolf form. Dragon's however are the same except there are ones that turn into soul and those souls go into a person's body only when they are born. There are few that can have the power to actually transform into a dragon. Those are called normally full-dragons.

The one's that can't however can have their dragon's power, these one's are called half-dragon's. There are one's that are called Shadow or Dark Dragon's. Wanna know what I am? I am a Half-Dragon but also by secret a Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon's are kind of the evil one's that can't control themselves. Of course I have been trained to control myself. James too, is a full-dragon but a dark one too.

James is my bodyguard that my father hired. Today, was a war that wolves wanted to take over our land.

When I woke up, I still felt tired. When I looked at the view, all buildings and houses were destroyed. It almost looked like a ring of fire. Did we surrender?


End file.
